


в 2 раза больше тебя, в 2 раза больше меня

by marshall_line



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Она просто не может не лгать самой себе.





	в 2 раза больше тебя, в 2 раза больше меня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



> *сиквел к [в 2 раза больше боли, в 2 раза больше любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701915)  
> *таймлайн: февраль 2017, февраль 2018

— Я хотела тебя.

Джухён запинается, не понимая, что ей всё-таки сейчас сказать и стоит ли: правду, о которой ни одна из них до сих пор не знает, или ложь, которую принять намного проще?

Джухён молчит о первом — и произносит вслух второе.

Она просто не может не лгать самой себе.

— Не любить.

И у меня так хорошо это получалось когда-то.

И получается до сих пор.

Сыльги перед ней открыта: все её эмоции напоказ — ничего не скрыть; Сыльги всегда была с ней честна, даже когда Джухён с ней не могла; Сыльги — искренность, которую Джухён, годы спустя, не заслужила — не после всего. Сыльги открыта — и от этого, озвучивая каждое своё слово, Джухён больно, хотя не должно. Ты же не любишь, ты же не хочешь, ты же не можешь, повторяет она про себя, ты же никогда не любила, ты же—

Сыльги перед ней всё ещё Сыльги, поэтому она говорит:

— Я тоже так хотела, Джухён, так хотела не любить тебя в ответ. 

_Ох_.

Джухён делает вдох, крепко цепляясь за плечи Сыльги, и забывает в итоге выдохнуть.

(Ты же

никогда

не переставала)

_Что?_

Они были в этой ситуации ровно год назад, и Джухён приходила к Сыльги в комнату, чтобы вручить ей подарок, она помнит каждую секунду, но сегодня Джухён понятия не имеет, зачем пришла на самом деле. У неё нет ни подарка, ни любви, ни тем более—

Сыльги поддаётся вперёд первой, _о чём ты думаешь, Сыльги, промолчи мне об этом_ , и целует, несмотря на то, что они обе сказали ранее; Сыльги целует — и это всегда — одинаково — до дрожи; Сыльги целует — и Джухён целует тоже: весь её контроль сходит на нет; Сыльги целует — и накрывает руки Джухён своими, чтобы смахнуть их, когда Джухён ослабит хватку, и завести себе за шею. Сыльги не отпускает её сейчас, чтобы дать уйти потом — утром. Ты же не любишь, ты же не хочешь, ты же не можешь, это как мантра, но Джухён не слушает последний голос разума, который у неё остался, потому что _она хочет_ — и она царапает Сыльги затылок, и стонет ей в рот, когда Сыльги слегка толкает её назад, на кровать. Они были в этой ситуации ровно год назад — и Джухён всё ещё помнит, что было тогда, но забывает обо всём, когда Сыльги стягивает с неё шорты.

Джухён не издаёт больше ни звука, упрямо заглушая бесполезное _я не люблю тебя_.

Она только дышит и позволяет Сыльги всё.

Как позволяла раньше.

 

(О чём ты думаешь, Сыльги, не рассказывай мне, не нужно)

(А о чём думаешь _ты_?)

Я не люблю тебя.

Я лгу тебе.

Я—

 

Джухён действительно уходит утром, с трудом выбираясь из объятий Сыльги, стараясь не смотреть на её глупое спящее лицо. Джухён накрывает необъяснимым стыдом, пока она собирает вещи с пола, и он не исчезает, когда она наконец-то оказывается в коридоре.

Слишком рано — никто не встанет.

Слишком рано — некому увидеть, как Джухён ломает.

Слишком рано — слишком поздно.

 

Джухён сидит на кухне и ковыряет палочками давно остывшую лапшу. Есть ей не хочется совсем: Джухён вот-вот вырвет, но если она себя чем-то не займёт, ей станет ещё хуже.

Бежать некуда — они все в одном общежитии.

У Джухён нет желания это делать всё равно.

Первой к ней присоединяется Сынван — трёт глаза, зевает, ставит чайник и пока что не задаёт вопросов о том, почему Джухён именно здесь, в такое-то время. Она не задаёт, но когда заваривает им обеим чай, всё же спрашивает, пусть и не это:

— Поздравила Сыльги?

— Да.

— Как обычно?

— Как обычно.

Сынван качает головой, но осуждать не в праве: Джухён старше — исправлять свои ошибки ей надо самой. Сынван качает головой и забирает у неё тарелку; Сынван готовит им нормальный завтрак, который не будет вызывать у Джухён тошноту, и продолжает молчать, пока они не садятся вместе за стол. Джухён ничего от неё, вообще-то, не ждёт.

— Может, скажешь ей всё как есть?

— Она больше мне не поверит.

Ты-то веришь себе?

Нет.

— Это же Сыльги.

— Именно.

Они едят в тишине, позже подключаются младшие, последней — Сыльги. Джухён смотрит только в тарелку, чувствуя взгляд Сынван, в нём наверняка лишь жалость. Сыльги же на неё не смотрит — и Джухён даже не стоит в этом убеждаться. Так уже было.

Не привыкать.

У них замкнутый круг.

Джухён его почему-то не разрывает.

 

Они становятся прежними Бэ Джухён и Кан Сыльги довольно быстро.

Джухён хорошо умеет играть, Сыльги учится этому у неё который год; Джухён хорошо умеет обманывать, а Сыльги — нет, но она улыбается, поправляет чёлку и ни о чём ей не говорит.

Джухён всё так же берёт её под локоть в аэропорту; Джухён всё так же смеётся над её шутками и подхватывает все глупости, на которые Сыльги способна; Джухён всё так же ужасно смущается, когда Сыльги просят рассказать что-то о ней опять; Джухён всё так же — пять лет до дебюта и три после — беспрерывно лжёт, словно это когда-нибудь поможет ей смириться, что всё это — между ними — настоящее, вернее могло бы таким быть.

Если бы Джухён

не боялась.

 

Она фотографирует небо — и думает о Сыльги; читает тексты песен, которые Йерим потихоньку начала писать, — и думает о Сыльги; поёт с Сынван в караоке — и думает о Сыльги; идёт на съёмки дорамы Суён — и думает о Сыльги.

Это всегда

Сыльги.

Джухён кажется, что это слишком — столько времени посвящать одному человеку; что ещё немного — и она возненавидит Сыльги только за её имя; что она уже это сделала, но у Сыльги внимательные сияющие глаза, в которых нет никакой злости или обиды, — и Джухён не понимает, как она так может, но Сыльги может и хочет, пусть боли она в себе собрала больше, чем любви. Сыльги такая добрая, но такая — ею — разбитая, и заслуживает чего-то лучше и кого-то другого, а не Джухён — такой взрослой и надёжной, но такой лгуньи.

Она фотографирует небо — и думает о Сыльги, хотя вот она — _рядом_ — в соседнем кресле. Джухён поправляет ей плед и смотрит в окно, и вдруг чувствует, как Сыльги не просыпаясь сжимает её руку, зная, что она с ней, _как же ты близко, Джухён, будь ближе_ , от чего сердце Джухён подскакивает к горлу — и обратно не возвращается.

 

Проходит целый год — и они оказываются там же, где и были: на дне рождения Сыльги.

Для Джухён этот день как день сурка.

То, как она поступает с Сыльги, неправильно.

То, как она уходит, тоже.

У неё праздник — и Джухён портит его снова и снова, и стоя сейчас, поздно вечером, перед дверью Сыльги, она надеется, что Сыльги ей не откроет. Пожалуйста, не открывай.

Джухён стучит

(прямо

в сердце)

и через мгновение видит Сыльги, а потом — дверь.

Сыльги откры(ва)ла(сь) ей столько раз, что Джухён перестала считать, но всё, рано или поздно, заканчивается — и Джухён этому даже, вообще-то, рада.

Сыльги достаточно её терпела — и, наверное, не будет.

У них осталась одна сплошная ложь — верить нечему, поэтому Джухён разворачивается и уходит, как уходила до, делая вид, хотя перед кем, что у неё ничего не болит.

Сыльги никогда ей не отказывала — и Джухён никогда ни о чём не просила.

Но Сыльги впускала.

Теперь же ей незачем.

Когда Сынван — кажется, недавно — спросила, _как они_ , Джухён ответила:

— Мы в порядке.

У них правда ничего изменилось — они ведут себя друг с другом как обычно, но если бы — в этот момент — Сынван спросила ещё раз, Джухён не нашла бы что сказать.

Как мы, Сыльги?

Только Сыльги в своей комнате, а Джухён — на кухне: сидит с ногами на стуле, уткнувшись в коленки, немного раскачиваясь туда-сюда. Упадёт — так и будет. Сыльги в своей комнате — наконец-то от неё закрылась, Джухён от себя бы тоже, но никак не получается.

Она старше и должна быть умнее.

Она старше и должна—

Сыльги приносит грязные тарелки и чашки, ставит их в раковину, не замечая при этом Джухён, такая она внезапно — для неё — маленькая; Сыльги собирается назад в комнату, как в ней что-то неосознанно заставляет обернуться — и Джухён зовёт её:

— _Сыльги_.

Иди сюда.

Не иди.

— Что?

— Сыльги.

Если бы Джухён могла, она бы вложила в её имя всё, о чём — за все эти годы — так и не сказала; если бы Джухён могла, она бы признала(сь) — и тогда, может, всё было бы иначе, но она повторяет имя Сыльги — и больше ничего не говорит, пока Сыльги стоит в нескольких шагах и смотрит. Джухён смотрит на неё в ответ — и у неё дрожат губы, и она не в состоянии произнести ни слова, кроме _СыльгиСыльгиСыльги_.

И вот Сыльги обхватывает её лицо ладонями, чтобы скрыть от Джухён её же слёзы.

— Тебя трясёт.

— Сыльги.

— Почему ты ещё не легла спать?

— Сыльги.

— Отнести тебя?

— Сыльги.

— Что?

— Я тебя—

— Не любишь, я знаю это уже давно, ты ясно дала понять—

— Нет.

— Что «нет»?

— Это ложь.

— Какая из?

— Сыльги.

— Хватит повторять моё имя—

— Сыльги.

— Хватит—

Последнее «Сыльги» Джухён выдыхает ей в губы, когда отнимает руки Сыльги от лица и тянет её на себя. Последнее «Сыльги» замирает в поцелуе, который ни одна из них, скорей всего, не ждала вообще, но это работает — и Сыльги поднимает Джухён со стула, что она там весит, господи, и усаживает на стол, и это всё настолько же неправильно, насколько хорошо, но Джухён останавливает Сыльги на полпути, опять от неё отдаляясь и раня этим ещё сильнее. Она так боится открыть глаза.

Она так боится—

Сыльги говорит:

— _Джухён_.

И в ней всё мгновенно обрывается.

Сыльги прижимается лбом к её лбу, так уже было, так было, и они дышат в такт друг другу, как умеют, и Джухён сопротивляется до победного, но она проиграла давным-давно и потерялась в собственной лжи, от которой не было никакого толку.

Джухён старше и должна быть умнее, но с Сыльги она просто Джухён.

Глупая и по-настоящему—

— Сыльги.

— Может, ты перестанешь—

— Я люблю тебя.

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Джухён, ты меня—

— Да.

— Не любишь.

— Не веришь?

— Не верю.

— Тогда прости меня, ладно?

— Я никогда не держала на тебя—

— За всю любовь, которая могла бы у нас быть, если бы я не боялась.


End file.
